Love in a Fairytale
by Kristen3
Summary: A simple trip to a bookstore leads to a happy ending for Niles and Daphne.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**I'm dedicating this story to Andrea (iloveromance), because it was her story "The Pleasures of Portland" which inadvertently planted the seed for this.

"Hello, Daphne!" Niles said brightly when she opened the door.

"Hello," Daphne replied, smiling. "Your father and brother are out for the day."

"Oh, I know that," Niles said."I came to see you. I hope I'm not disturbing your Saturday-afternoon plans. But I need to do some research in order to help a patient of mine, so I thought I'd go downtown to the bookstore. Would you care to join me?"

Daphne didn't really have plans for today, other than simply enjoying the peace and quiet of the apartment when the two Crane men were not around. "That sounds lovely. Just let me get me coat."

Niles nodded. When he'd realized that both Frasier and his father had plans for the day, he knew this was an opportunity not to be wasted. Any chance to spend time with Daphne, free from his brother's well-meaning advice, was worth taking.

"I'm all set, Dr. Crane," Daphne said, reappearing with her jacket on.

Niles carefully drove to the shopping center. He usually frequented much more upscale bookstores, which tended to offer rare items. But he needed to do his research quickly, and so he knew that a chain store would be much more efficient. "Here we are," he said as he parked the car. He and Daphne walked inside the large bookstore.

Daphne quickly set off toward a huge sign near the back of the store which said "Romance." But she'd barely gotten two feet away before she stopped in her tracks and gasped. Right there on display was a copy of _Cinderella_. But it was no ordinary children's book. No, this was beautifully illustrated. Clearly it was meant to be kept for generations. Daphne had always loved the story of the poor girl who wins the heart of the prince. The image on the front of the book was truly breathtaking. Cinderella's dress for the ball was shown in exquisite detail. Daphne picked up the book and began flipping through it's pages. The other illustrations were every bit as beautiful as the cover.

Niles saw that something had gotten Daphne's attention. He walked over to her, hoping to see what was so fascinating. Daphne continued to look at the book. Then she turned and glanced at its back cover. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the price. It was far more money than she'd thought to bring. She hadn't expected this book to be quite so expensive. She shook her head in disappointment and returned the book to its place.

"What's the matter?" Niles asked.

"_Cinderella_'s me favorite story," she sighed. "I used to read it all the time when I was a little girl. And this book is so beautiful. But I can't afford it."

Without hesitating, Niles picked up the book. "I'll be right back." He dashed off, leaving Daphne completely confused.

He returned a moment later, carrying a plastic bag in his hand. "Here you go." He held it out to her.

"What's this?" Daphne asked. She looked inside and found the book she'd been admiring. "But it's not me birthday!"

Niles smiled. "Well, I could tell this book meant a lot to you, so I thought you should have it." He could hardly breathe when Daphne threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, thank you, Dr. Crane!" She kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome, Daphne. Now, I'd better go look in the Psychiatry section for the book I need. I'll just be a moment."

Daphne nodded. He left her standing there. She found a seat in a corner. Immediately she picked up the book and was immersed in the story. She cheered when Cinderella made her grand entrance to the ball. Then she sighed when she saw the illustration of the prince's dashing royal dress clothes. Just as the prince had returned Cinderella's glass slipper, Daphne looked up to find Dr. Crane standing there.

"I found what I was looking for," Niles informed her. "Let's go." Reluctantly, Daphne got up from her seat.

As they drove back to Elliot Bay Towers, Niles couldn't help smiling. Daphne continued to look at the book's illustrations. He'd never imagined that a simple fairytale would've made her so happy.

"I'd better get this into me room as soon as we get home," Daphne said. "Your brother will think I've lost me mind, reading a children's book!"

"Well, don't listen to Frasier. I don't think there's anything wrong with cherishing something that makes you remember your childhood."

For as long as Daphne could remember, she'd loved Cinderella. As a little girl, she'd talked endlessly about how one day she would meet a handsome prince and marry him, just like in the story. Her brothers had told her she was dreaming. But Daphne still held on to the fantasy. "Well, it is a bit silly for a grown woman to be so excited over a book like this. But I suppose it has to do with the fact that me love life hasn't been going too well lately. Sometimes it's nice to just escape from your problems."

Niles could certainly relate. He'd been doing the same, increasing his patient load rather than face the pain and loneliness of his divorce. But before he could say anything more, they'd arrived at the parking garage of Frasier's building. Niles found a spot, and he and Daphne got out of the car. They made their way upstairs. "Would you like to come in?" Daphne asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right," Niles said. Daphne told him to make himself comfortable on the couch while she made some tea. He obeyed. While she was in the kitchen, Niles picked up the fairytale book. He'd only glimpsed at it so far. He was eager to see the illustrations which had captured her imagination. He flipped through the pages to the very end of the story. In the picture, the prince was holding Cinderella's hand and kissing it, after having just reunited her with her lost slipper. He looked up just then to see Daphne carrying the tea tray in. "_I'm so glad I found you. Now I know that you are the one._"

Daphne smiled as she said next to him. She knew he was reading from the book. "Oh, you have a lovely voice," she said. "Please keep reading."

Niles blushed. "But the next line is Cinderella's. Perhaps you should read it." He slid the book over so she could see the page.

Daphne smiled nervously, but she read. _"But, Your Highness, we've only known each other for a short while. How can you be sure I am the one you want?" _

When Niles spoke his next line, he did not glance at the book in front of him. Rather, he looked straight into Daphne's eyes. _"Because, as soon as you walked into the room, I couldn't see anyone else. My world suddenly makes sense as it never has before. I believe that we are meant to be together._"

Suddenly, Daphne's heart began to race. She noticed that Dr. Crane was holding her hand the same way the prince in the book held Cinderella's. She knew that she should read the next line in the book, but when she looked in his eyes, she began to get dizzy. She took a deep breath, and her head began to clear some. She glanced at the book, trying to remember where they'd left off. But her throat was dry, and she couldn't seem to make a sound.

"Daphne," Niles whispered. "You don't have to follow the book. Just forget about Cinderella and the prince. I love you. Now, just take a moment, and say whatever's in your heart."

She looked at him in silence for a moment. She began to notice things about him she'd never seen before. Like the way his eyes lit up as he smiled at her. And the gentle way in which he stroked her hand. "I love you," she said hesitantly. Before she could say anything more, his lips were on hers, placing a soft and gentle kiss. The kiss led to several more. Then Daphne rested her head on his shoulder while he rubbed her back. "What do we do now?" she whispered. This was all new and frightening, but she felt a strange sense of safety here in his arms.

Niles kissed her cheek. He held on to her, never wanting to let go. "Now, we live happily ever after."

Daphne could only sigh contentedly and smile before being lulled to sleep by the steady beating of his heart. At last, she'd found the man of her dreams.

**The End**


End file.
